The Thief King Chronicles
by Aqua girl 007
Summary: <html><head></head>This is the untold life story of the Thief King. Loosely based on the novel "The Lies of Locke Lamora" by Scott Lynch.</html>


**A/N: Hi! Welcome to my fanfic! I hope you like it!**

**Warning:** This will contain cursing, mature content, and some violence later, (like I said on my profile page there is going to be action scenes in the story.)

**Rating:** about 12 and up. (Despite, the fact most of you know that already, lol)

* * *

><p><strong>Additional AN's: **

I will update the story about once a month, and sometimes even more if I have a lot of spare time. If something comes up and I can`t do this, I will tell you in the **Final Authors Notes **section of the story.

This is fanifc is loosely based on the Gentlemen's Bastard series by Scoot Lynch, you don't have to read it to understand the story, but it's still pretty awesome any way.

I suck at grammar and sometimes spelling, so if you see a mistake in my writing, you don`t have to be scared to tell me about it. I`ll be very thankful for the help.

This takes place a few months after the Kul Elna Massacre, but I'm not writing anything in modern times, I'm sorry.

I won't use the name Yami Bakura in my writing all, so if I mention the name Bakura in my writing I mean "Yami Bakura" not Ryou. Also I won't use the name Akefia in the story too.

I will have **a lot **of oc's in the story, but none of them are going to be romantically involved with Bakura, most of them are going to be minor characters.

Also the author's notes are at the bottom because they tend to be very long. The bold numbers represent an author note. So just scroll to bottom if you see one or are confused about something. My final author's notes will be at the very bottom.

**Bold equals Dream Sequence or flashback**

"_**This is Zork talking to Bakura"**_

"_This is Bakura talking to Zork"_

_This is Bakura's thoughts. _

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary:<strong> The legends say that the Thief King is supposed to be a master thief, a man that can walk through walls, a seducer of woman and master swordsmen. Bakura much to his vexation and delight is the legendary figure. Bakura is a master thief, but he's nothing truly special. After the destruction of Bakura's village, he longs to get revenge for the death of his family, and he's willing to obtain it anyway possible. His views are slowly twisted by Zork and he fights for his sanity. Bakura has a small unknown band thieves too. This is his untold life story.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. I don't own the rights to The Lies of Locke Lamora by Scoot Lynch. I don't own the plot or any of the characters too. <strong>

* * *

><p>I was walking briskly through the desert and all I could see was smooth sand. I squinted since the sun shone in my eyes. I wore only a Shenti <strong>(1)<strong> around my waist, sandal on my feet, and a bag slung over my shoulder. I had cuts and bruises all over my body. The sun was hot on my bare back and sweat trickled down all over my body. I was completely exhausted, but I had to keep walking. I was on the run from the guards who destroyed my village. I wanted revenge for my family's death.

**I remembered hiding behind a large stone pillar. I peered behind a corner and I saw a group of men around a large colander. The men were dressed in long tunics. Most of the men had facial hair. They were guardians in the Pharaoh's court. They were pouring a golden liquid into the colander. ****I trembled quite noticeably and I was completely terrified. One man was reciting a spell. (2) I covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming in an attempt to not get caught. I felt like I want to vomit from the smell and from utter disgust. **

**"The Millennium Items won't be created from gold, but from the darkness that lies within the hearts of men," one man said with a smirk. I **shuttered,** because I knew what that really meant. ****My family was gone and I _thought_ no one was left alive. I wanted to do something, but I quietly got out of the building. **

I knew my parents didn't want me to grow up a killer, but I didn't have their guidance in my life. I tried to force the evil thoughts and the horrible memory from my mind long and I continue my journey.

I came near the Nile River. The water was clear and reeds surrounded the river bank.

Stepping into the water, I knelled down as my long spiky white hair fell into my eyes before I quickly pushed it back. I cupped my hands, taking a well needed drink. I pulled out an old rag from my bag. I cleansed my wounds on my leg in an attempt to not cause more infection.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed a home in the distance. I knew the house would have supplies, and I _thought_ no one would be inside. I saw a tiny opening, and I crawled inside one of the windows before I walked into the kitchen. I gathered all of the food and supplies I could find in the room. I saw an onion on the table. I eat the onion, despite fact I hated it. I forced myself to eat it, because I knew it was better than starving to death.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a golden necklace lying on the table. Knowing that it'd be valuable, I swiped the gold jewellery from the table.

I heard a soft shuffling in one of the rooms. My heart started pounding in my chest. I saw a shadow of a figure on the back wall. I quickly grabbed my bag and shoved a few items inside. I turned a corner and hid behind a wall. When the person was out sight, I turned in the opposite direction and I quietly went out of the house. I sprinted far away and I quickly stopped. I started panting and stared down at the ground. I sighed and I decide to go the city.

I walked a few more hours until I came to gates to the city of Memphis. The sun was about to set. When I was about to enter the city, I heard someone behind me. I turned around cautiously. I saw a middle aged man. He had short white hair, tan skin and blue eyes. He wore a brown tunic which fell to his knees and leather sandals. "What are you doing all the way out here? You should be all alone this late at night. "

"My... parents were killed," I answered back hesitantly. I remembered the destruction of my village as I resisted the urge to cry. I refused to tell him anything else.

"My names is Chisisi. Well I know many other people like you, and I could help you. Come with me."

I knew that my parents told me that shouldn't follow strangers. But, I knew that I could fend for myself forever. I knew sooner or later the Pharaoh's men or the elements would kill me. I gave an exasperated sigh and followed him.

A couple hours later, I was following the man to the outside the city to his hideout. A dozen other kids where going to the same place too. Everyone was silent. I walked beside a girl. She was tall and slender. She had extremely pale skin, long white hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a long tattered dress. I though she looked rather odd, but I tried to shrug it off.

I continued walking until a came to a fire pit near an abandon old house. I walked into the house. The house was completely empty. I walked into the kitchen. There were many baskets seat on a long table which was filled with food. The baskets were filled with stale flat bread and dates. Chisisi smiled indulgently. "Don't be afraid, so eat your fill." I sat down on one of the chairs. We stuffed our faces. I didn't say a single word. We kept on eating until Chisisi raised three finger to get our attention. "There are a few items to discuss."

Chisisi stood up. "Most of you guys are here for a reason," he stared directly in my eyes. He jerked his head and continued walking. "I assure you that you aren't going to be in the hands of the slave traders. There isn't much that can be done about orphans. No place to go, no one to take you in. Some people take advantage of this and sell you for profit."

"This leads into my second point. Everyone can come and go as they please. I have very powerful friends. I offer security for you. If anyone lays a hand on one boy or girl under my care," he did a smirk which sent a shiver up my spine, "the consequence will be quick and merciless. I will also protect you from the Pharaoh's guards, especially the destroyer of thieves, Chaths."

I remembered the stories I heard about him. He was a guardian in the Pharaoh's court who dealt with criminals. He showed mercy to no one. He killed many people in my village. My family used feared him. Tensing up, my eyes widen with shock. None us were super enthusiastic.

"My final point is I count on you, my orphans." Smiling, he shurgged. "But there must be responsibilities too." Everyone else around me nodded hesitantly. "The rules are simple. You only eat if you work. Everyone here has courses elsewhere that need to be done too. These are going to be all around the city, some during the day and some during night. I would love your help for these...special tasks."

I ran over the last sentence in my mind before I raised an eyebrow. "You mean steal things?"

The man stared at me like he was debating whether or not I was a threat. "Yes. What is your name?"

I hesitated for a moment. "Uhh..." I stammered, trying to think of a fake name.

"You don't have all day to answer the damn question," Chisisi spat, arms crossed. I heard the other kids laughing, which caused my cheeks to heat up.

"Bakura," I blurted out the first name that came to mind.

"Very good," Chisisi said with an eyeroll. "Well, Bakura if the sun hasn't affected your basic functions, can you have a quick chat with me? The rest of you continue eating."

Sighing, I set the piece of bread down on the ground. The other kids continued to eat the rest of the scraps. I stood beside the man. "I'm use to training the thieves here that stealing isn't bad. You don't seem to believe that all." He paused for a moment. "You stole many things before, haven't you?"

I nodded reluctantly. My gazed dropped to the floor.

"You've been looking after yourself for a long time." I looked up at him again. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

His eyes traveled to the necklace in my hand before he said, "Where did you get that expensive necklace?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I got from a nobleman's house."

Chisisi stared at me in disbelief. "You stole this from a nobleperson; you've got to be friggin' kidding me."

I quickly shook my head. I smiled. "I'm not kidding."

Chisisi smirked. "You're quite a thief indeed..."

* * *

><p>1) Shenti is another name for the skirts men wore in Ancient Egypt.<p>

2) To be honest, still find this part scary and horrible, especailly in the Japanese version.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm sorry this chapter was super short and nothing really happened. I promise the next chapter is going to be more exiting. I'm going to elaborate on Bakura's back story more in the next chapter. I will tell what happened during the massacre too. *shutters* Thanks for reading this and please review.


End file.
